Talk to me
by xXLife.TogetherXx
Summary: Bella is beaten by Renee since she was 10. After 7 years of abuse she finally escapes to Forks with her dad where she meets Edward. She wont speak and flinches at any touch. Will she open up to her new friend? Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1 : Black and Blue

**Name: **Talk to me?

**Full Summary: **Bella is tired of being beaten by her mother, so she runs away to live with her father. Bella is depressed and wont talk to anyone. Emmet, her brother, cant get through to her, her father cant, not even her best friends Rosalie and Jasper. But when the new kids arrive, will she open up to them? What happens when Renee turns up wanting Bella back?

**Disclaimer:-**Rachel: Hey Edward

Edward: Hello *Looks at weirdo

Rachel: Can I get twilight ?

Edward: No, Freak *Walks away*

Rachel: *Cries*

**Chapter 1: Black and Blue**

**BellaPOV**

"BELLA!" Renee screamed from downstairs. I jumped off my bed, letting the book I was reading fall to the floor. I ran down the stairs, barley keeping my balance and at the foot of the stairs was my mother. She did not look happy, she looked annoyed.

"Yes mom?" I asked innocently.

"What is this!?" She inquired, holding up a dirty dish rag. I was slightly confused at this.

"A dish rag?"

"Don't get smart with me!" She grabbed my sleeve with her free hand, pulling me down the remaining 3 steps. I fell down onto my knees, catching myself with my hands. I sharp aching pain shooting up my wrist.

"What was it doing, on the sink! Why wasn't it in the washing basket!?" The rag was shoved into my mouth as Renee stood over me.

"Worthless piece of shit" She said as she walked over me, standing on my sore hand and walking out the large house. I lay on my said, clutching my hand to my chest. It didn't feel broken, but definitely sprained. I lay there for a few minutes before getting up and crawling over to the sofa where I pulled myself up. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. The ache in my wrist was very sore and irritating. I looked around the room and I knew that someway, somehow, I was going to get away from here, away from Renee. I took this opportunity to take a long, hot shower. I stripped my clothes before stepping into the shower, letting the warm water relax my muscles. My wrist was really bothering me. I was sure it was sprained. Once I was cleaned, I changed into my black baggy combats, a black t-shirts and my favourite black hoodie which was way too small. I quickly put on my old black converse and went downstairs to find a bandage. There was still no sign of Renee, and I had a plan on how I was going to get out of this dump. I took the home phone and went upstairs to my room. I dialled the number I didn't know too well, but was hoping luck was on my side. A male voice picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello. Is-is this Charlie?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"Charlie its Bella"

"Bella! Its good to hear from you bud!" I smiled at is old nickname for me.

Charlie and Renee spilt when I was a baby. I moved out with Renee to phoenix while my twin brother, Emmet, stayed with Charlie. We hadn't spoken since I was 10, 7 years ago. Since Charlie and Renee had a huge row over me not seeing him enough, Renee and Charlie hadn't spoken, and she had taken her anger out on me. I stopped crying over it when I realised, crying only makes it worse.

"Yeah, you too dad. I was wondering, have you got any spare rooms?"

"Hmm, yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe move out there, with you?" There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"If there's no room I'm totally OK with that-"

"No no Bella, of course you can. Its just very sudden. Any reason?" Whoops, I hadn't thought of a reason.

"Um…I just haven't seen you in ages. I want to catch up with you, and Emmet"

"Sure Bells. When you planning on coming over?" As soon as possible!

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Um…sure, I'll get Emmet to clean up in the spare room. See you then Bud"

"Bye dad" Then I hung up and snuck the phone back in its place then went back up to my room. As I closed the door, I heard Renee's car pull up outside. I waited for the wrath she may imply on me, but it never came. I could hear her walk about downstairs before the TV went on and her footsteps stopped. I locked my door quietly and went over to the bed. I pulled out a black hold-all bag and began emptying my clothes and necessities into it. Finally, I could be free of a life where I was beaten for no good reason. In fact, there was no reason I should be beaten, no one should.

**EdwardPOV**

We were moving again. Alice, mom, dad and I were moving to a small town in Washington called Forks. Carlisle, my father, had been offered a place at their local hospital as their main surgeon, and he would be paid handsomely. It was a great opportunity. I was looking forward to meeting new friends. Also, Carlisle's old friends lived their and their children, Rosalie and Jasper lived with them so we would be getting to know each other and go to school with them. It was so exciting.

_Flight to Port Angles is now boarding at gate 3_

"That's us" Carlisle said. We all picked up our carry on bags and found our seats on the plane. After what seemed like ages, the flight attendants checked the over head storage and the seat belt sign came up.

"We're off!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. I placed a hand on her shoulder, mostly to keep her seated than to calm her.

"Alice, calm. I can't handle it if your going to be like this all the way there" I said, chuckling at Alice's expression.

"Edward is right sweetie, please calm down, its only Forks" Esme said, turning round from the seats in front of us. Alice looked annoyed and turned to stare out the window. The runway got closer and the trees became shorter as we took off into the air. After a few moments, the seat belt sign came off. Alice couldn't get hers off fast enough. I took mine off calmly, like a normal person, and put in my ipod. I let my mind wander off, away from reality.

A loud beep brought me back to reality as the seat belt sign came back on. Wow, I had really lost track of time! I turned off my ipod and slipped it into my jacket pocket before clicking my seat belt around my waist. I could feel the shift in pressure as the plane came closer and closer to the runway. Soon, touch down, and Alice was bouncing in her seat again.

"Alice!" I hissed. She turned and stuck her tongue out at me before crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled to myself while watching he stewardesses seat themselves as we landed and pulled into a space.

_Please remain in your seats until the seat belt sign is off. Thank you for flying with virgin airways_

Once the seat belt sign was off, we all unplugged the belts and stood to get our carry-on bags from the over-head storage. I pulled Alice's bag out first and handed it to her se walked forward to Carlisle and Esme, my mother, while I got my own bag. I closed the door and went over to join them as we exited the plane. I felt a burst of excitement and happiness take over when I read a sign saying 'Welcome to Washington'.

Forks, here we come!

**A/N This is really a two person story. Rachel and I (Amy) Both came up with this idea. So before I forget, REVIEW PLZ! XD xx**


	2. Chapter 2 : Escape

**Disclaimer:**

**Amy: **Edward! Can I get Twilight-

**Edward: **NO! I Already Told Your damn Friend NO!

**Amy: ***Watches him walk away confused*

**Chapter 2: Escape**

**BellaPOV**

It was early morning, and I knew Renee would be sleeping, but I had to plan the time I left exactly, or she may just catch me. The alarm clock read 5:30am, so I decided to pack anything else I may need that would not be noticed straight away. I crept out of my make shift bed and over to my chest of drawers. I pulled out all my t-shirts and threw them into the luggage bag, along with my underwear and socks. Next I snuck to my bedside table and felt around underneath it until I came to the small brown lather book I kept, also known as Bella's Diary. I slipped that into the side compartment and zipped up all the sections to the big black bag. I changed into a pair of my old dark wash jeans, a grey t-shirt and my faithful black hoodie, along with my converse shoes. I stayed in my room while Renee woke and got ready for her work, and then I heard her car engine come to life and drive off as she headed to work.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and went down stairs before grabbing an apple that lay on the side bench and walking out of the huge, typical American house for good…hopefully. I only had a few dollars and a plane ticket to Port Angeles and I was set. As I was walking down the street towards the airport, which wasn't very far from our home, I could see people staring at me, so I tried to cover the bruises on my face with my hair and I pulled my hood up to help too, it seemed to work.

My Bag was just small enough to qualify as hand luggage, I gave the woman my ticket and she directed me to the correct gate my plane would be boarding. I waited for about half an hour, watching my plane get higher and higher on the board. Finally, the voice over the sound system came on.

_All passengers heading to Port Angeles, please make your way to boarding gate, thank you_

I picked up my single bag and made my way over to the podium.

"Hello Miss, ticket please" The man behind the stand said, holding his hand out for my boarding pass. I handed it to him and he stamped it before handing it back and allowing me to pass him to get on my way to freedom, at last.

I sat in my seat and placed my bag in the compartment over head. I sat at the window seat and waited patiently for the aircraft to finally take off. People walked up and down the isles, stretching up to the storage compartments and taking their seats. Soon I could see the doors being closed and the stewardesses telling people to take their seats and making sure the luggage storage was safely closed. I buckled up my seat belt and rested my head on the back of the chair, while the flight attendant demonstrated the safety rules onboard. Once the plane was finally air born, I picked up the phone installed in the back of the seat in front and dialled Charlies number. I ignored the look the flight attendant was giving me, so I turned to face out the window and waited for Charlie to pick up.

"Hello?" A male voice said that I didn't think was Charlie.

"Hello? Is this Charlie?"

"No. Charlie isn't here just now. Who is this?"

"It's Bella. Who is this?"

"Bella! Its Emmet! How are you sis!?" He seemed more excited than I thought someone could be, I couldn't imagine what he would be like in person.

"Hey Emmet, I'm fine. I was just calling to say I'm on my way and I need someone to pick me up at the airport""Sure Bells. I'll come and pick you up if you want"

"Yeah, that would be great Em" There was a little shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Ok, what airport are you arriving at? And at what time?"

"Port Angeles in about…2 hours?"

"Great! See you then Bella! Bye!"

"Bye Emmet" I hung up the phone and watched the sky and clouds as we made our way to Port Angeles airport.

_We are now arriving at Port Angeles. Please remain seated until told otherwise by a member of the crew. Thank you_

The woman at the front of the plane signalled for us to get off the plane, so I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder as I made my way off the plane and out of the airport.

Emmet stood at the sidewalk holding up a piece of cardboard with my name on it. I made my way over to him and stopped in front of my huge brother. Really, he was HUGE! He was very muscular and tall, he looked like the big brother I always wanted, and now I have.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, dropping the card and lifting me up in a huge hug. I couldn't help flinch as the bruises on my arms started to ache.

"Opps, sorry there Bells" He let me down on my feet and picked up my bag for me.

"Wow, talk about travelling light" He said, while leading me to his car. I stopped when I saw the car he was heading to. It wasn't even a car, it was like a mini monster truck! Headlights above the windscreen and bars protecting the front headlights and bumper.

"Wow, Emmet" I said, starting to make my way over to the jeep.

"Cool huh? Its my baby" He said, patting the hood and getting in the drivers side, throwing my bag over the seat. He started the engine and we pulled out of the crowded airport car park.

"So how have you been then? Its been too long since I last saw my only twin sister!"

"Fine" I said, I didn't feel like talking. My head was filled with thoughts of Renee and what she would think when she came home and found me missing. Would she hunt me down? What if she did find me! She might even kill me! I shuddered. I was quickly brought back down to earth by Emmet.

"Bella?" He asked. I looked over at him as a sign to continue.

"I said how's mom?" He looked a little bit concerned but I pretended not to notice.

"Oh, she's…she's fine" He raised an eyebrow but dropped it. We pulled up outside a small house, the windows slightly dirty and the paint on the wood panelling starting to peel, but it was home, so many memories here.

"Here we are! Home sweet home! I know it isn't much, but personally I love it" Emmet said, reaching into the back seats and grabbing my black bag.

"No, its perfect" _Its free _I added in my mind. No one to beat me when I didn't do things to the highest standard, no one to lock me in my room for days on end. I sighed and walked behind Emmet to the front door where he unlocked the door and let it swing open. He brought my bag in and sat it at the foot of the stairs. I looked around the place. It hadn't changed much in the seven years that I was here last. The wallpaper, yellowing with age, the old furniture where no pieces matched, the old TV in the corner of the living room and the handful of pictures on the wall. I walked over to the four photo frames hung squint on the old wall.

The first was of Charlie and Emmet recently, they were out fishing and Emmet had caught a huge fish. It made me smile. The next was of Emmet and I when we were toddlers. I was in a push car while Emmet was pushing me around the room. We both wore huge grins on our faces. The next was of Charlie on his own in his police uniform. The last one made me stop. Charlie when we were just still kids, Emmet on one knee and I on the other. He had a protective arm around each of us. I felt a tear in my eye and I quickly rubbed it away before Emmet would see. Back then Renee wouldn't dream of hitting me, back then I felt safe with my big brother (by 1 minute) and my dad.

I turned back to the hallway where Emmet was looking through a few letters that were left by the phone.

"Where's my room?" I asked.

"Up your old room, we used to use it as a spare room but now you're here you can have it back" He smiled at me. I let my hair hide my face while I tugged my bag up the stairs and into my old room. The room hadn't changed except there was a double bed instead of a kiddie bed and there was a desk in the corner. The walls were still a blue colour and the yellow beads still hung at my window. Pictures I had drawn when I could barley draw a house. They were mostly scribbles. I set my bag on the bed and sat down next to it while I stared around the room. I think I was going to like it here, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind reminding me of the threat that is Renee…

**EdwardPOV**

We walked into the busy car park while Carlisle went over to the car rental place to hire a car until our own ones arrived within the next few days, and I could be re-united with my beloved silver Volvo.

"I can't wait till we get to our new home! Eeeeep!" Alice squealed, literally jumping on the spot. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice, please, CALM DOWN!" I laughed and she glared at me. I laughed more and took my hands off her shoulders just as Carlisle pulled up in a Black Mercedes. I opened the boot and piled out luggage in before joining Alice in the back seat. We drove off towards Forks. I pulled my phone out and started skimming through the songs I already had on it. When nothing on it caught my interest, I pulled my ipod out again and began where I left off. The car journey was short considering the plane journey we had just taken. We pulled up outside a three story building. It was very modern with the whole south wall replaced with glass and a separate garage where we pulled into. Alice nearly fell out the car and made her way to the trunk. I pulled out all the bags and let everyone else get their own bags. I grabbed my back-pack and suitcase. I carried it into the huge house and up the stairs before I claimed the room farthest away from the staircase. I dumped the bags onto the bed and went over to the glass window which was gleaming. The view was amazing. Much better than the view from New York. The air was a lot clearer here. It was peaceful.

"EDWARD!" Well, it was.

"In here Alice" I shouted back. A few moments later, Alice's head popped around my bedroom door.

"Just checking which room was yours. Bye!" Then she was gone. I chuckled to myself before starting to unpack my things.

A few hours later, a mouth watering smell drifted into the room. I folded the last of my t-shirts and threw my shoes into their new home and shoved the backpack and suitcase under the king sized bed before going downstairs and into the kitchen where Esme was stirring something in a pot. The smell was more intense and it reminded me how hungry I was.

"Smells good mom. What is it?" I said, leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"Spaghetti meatballs" Yum! My favourite!

"You're just in time, dinner is ready" I got out the plates and cutlery and laid them down on the counter. Esme scooped a spoonful of spaghetti onto my plate before adding the sauce and meatballs. I grabbed a fork and took my plate off into the dinning room. I was soon joined by Carlisle, Alice and Esme herself.

"This I great sweetie, really" Carlisle said, spooning a mouthful of pasta into his mouth.

"Mhmm, gweat mwom" Alice said, shovelling mouthfuls of food in one after the other.

"Alice, don't talk with your mouth full" Esme scolded. Alice swallowed and looked innocent.

"Don't bother Alice, we've all become immune to your innocent pixie look" She kicked my foot lightly under the table and I laughed.

"I can't wait till tomorrow when we start at school! Jasper and Rosa will be there! Its been ages since we've seen them!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, we saw them last Christmas?"

"So? Its still been ages"

We finished up with our dinner and Alice and Esme cleaned up afterwards. Carlisle went to unpack his study while I retreated to my room. I decided to text Jasper about tomorrow.

_Hey Jaz. What we doin bout tomorrow? Edward._

I sent that and soon after I received a reply.

_Hey Ed. We'll just meet u in the car park at school. Lookin forward to it. Jaz._

I threw my phone onto my desk and lay back on the bed with my hands behind my head. I fell asleep soon after.

**A/N**

**Amy: Hey! What you think? Huh? Huh? Rachel?**

**Rachel:**


	3. Chapter 3 : first day of school

Disclaimer: -

Rachel: **Alice, do you see me getting Twilight in the future**

**Alice: ***Looks into future* No

**Rachel: **Aw *Looks sad*

**Alice: **but I do see you shopping with me!

**Rachel: ***Shrugs* Close Enough *Walks off to mall with Alice*

**Chapter 3 : First day of school**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up in an unusual comfort. My old bed at Renee's was second hand and broken. I stretched and sat up in my bed before turning to see what time it was on the alarm clock…7:29am. Emmet had offered to drive me to school, and I reluctantly agreed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up and rubbed my eyes. Once I had a clear vision again, I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, my favourite pair of dark wash jeans, my black converse, a purple tank-top and one of my many baggy hoodies. Once I was dressed, I made my way to the bathroom. Charlie had already left for work and I could hear Emmet downstairs, getting himself some breakfast.

I pulled a brush through my hair and washed my face before brushing my teeth. I always let my hair fall down to cover my face, so today wasn't any different.

I made my way quietly downstairs where Emmet stood with a bowl of cereal. I shook my head at the sight. Emmet hadn't changed then.

"Morning sis!" He exclaimed when he saw me. I nodded at him before continuing over to the living room. I had my new textbooks sat on the desk so I grabbed them and stuffed them into my old backpack I had brought. Emmet followed me, wiping the remains of his breakfast off his chin and getting his own bag.

"Come on then! Your gona love Forks high" Emmet said, walking out the house and over to his giant jeep. I followed him, locking the house on my way out and over to Emmet's car. This was going to be an uncomfortable silence. I didn't like talking just now, what if I said something wrong? What if they kicked me out? I valued Charlie and Emmet the most. If I didn't say anything, nothing would happen, and I was fine with that.

I was right about the car journey, awkward silence, but we eventually pulled into the car lot where a dozen other cars were parked. I got out as soon as the car engine stopped, grabbed my school bag and walked away, just as a group of student s came up to meet Emmet at his car. They all watched me walk away but I wasn't paying attention to them so I didn't see their faces. I just knew they were watching me…

**EmmetPOV**

As soon as I turned the car engine off, Bella flew out the car, bag in hand, and started towards the main office. The gang were already on their way over and they watched as Bella paced away. I grabbed my own bag and got out the jeep, locking the car afterwards.

Rose came up and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who was that?" She asked. I stuffed my keys in my pocket.

"I could ask the same question" I said, eyeing the two new kids standing behind Jasper and Rose.

"This is Edward, and Alice. Their old friends who used to live here and moved back. But I asked you first, so now, who is she?" Rose said, getting a little annoyed.

"That's Bella. My twin sister" Rosalie gasped.

"Twin sister?" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"After going out for 2 years and you never thought to mention you had a sister!?" She slapped my arm hard.

"Ouch, no sorry. Never came up" I planted a kiss on her cheek and turned to Edward and held my hand out.

"I'm Emmet by the way" Edward grabbed my hand and nodded. I pulled him in and gave him one of my famous bone crushing hugs, slapping his back.

"Thanks…Emmet…can you…put…me down…please" He gasped. I chuckled and dropped him.

"No problem dude" The little pixie known as Alice came up and gave me a gentle hug.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Its nice to meet you" She let go and went to stand by Rose."You too. We should get to class now I think" I suggested, wrapping my arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we wait for your sister?" Rose said. I shook my head.

"Na, she has some stuff to collect first anyway" I answered, leading the way to mine and Rose's first class while the others spilt for their own.

**EdwardPOV**

She has to be the most beautiful girl I had seen. She walked away from the huge jeep quickly. Her hair covered her face but I could still see her magnificent brown eyes. I watched as she disappeared into the main office where Alice and I had just come from, collecting our timetables. We walked up to the car where a huge guy stood, locking the car.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked, a little confused.

"I could ask the same question" The guy said, looking at Alice and I.

"This is Edward, and Alice. Their old friends who used to live here and moved back. But I asked you first, so now, who is she?" Rose demanded, annoyance obvious in her voice. I felt sorry for this guy.

"That's Bella. My twin sister" He replied. Rose gasped. So Bella was her name. Bella, as in beautiful. It suited her nicely.

"Twin sister?" Rose all but shouted. The tall, muscular guy nodded, a little scared.

"After 2 years of going out and you never thought to mention you had a sister!?" She slapped his arm, quite hard I imagine, I couldn't help a smirk that appeared on my face, but I quickly hid it before anyone noticed.

"Ouch, no sorry. Never came up" never came up? How could someone who looked so sweet and innocent who was your twin sister! Never come up? The tall guy quickly pecked roses cheek and turned to Alice and I. He stuck his hand out for me and I cautiously took it.

"I'm Emmet by the way" Suddenly, he pulled me in and gave me a bone crushing hug that knocked the air out of me. I would have laughed, but there was no air coming out.

"Thanks…Emmet…can you…put…me down…please" I managed to gasp, before he laughed and dropped me. I took a few steps back, trying to get my breathing back to normal. Alice danced forward and gave Emmet a hug also.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Its nice to meet you" She dropped her arms and went to stand by Rosalie.

"You too. We should get to class now I think"

Emmet walked over to Rose also but wrapped his arms around her and walked off. Alice, Jasper and I all followed.

"Shouldn't we wait for your sister?" Rose asked. Yes, shouldn't we wait for the beautiful girl? I wouldn't mind…

"Na, she has some stuff to collect first anyway" Emmet answered before we all walked off to our own classes.

**A/N Ok, so again I (Amy) Wrote this chapter, sorry it a tad shorter than the others, but this was just so that I could introduce the gang to one another. The next chapter will be better.**

**Also, I am sorry its taken me so long to update this but I have like 4 stories on the go and its hard trying not to muddle up them all =S But I seem to be getting there. **

**Remember and review! Cos it make for a happy author, which makes for a great story! XD **

**Love from**

**Amy **

**xox**


End file.
